


Falling into the Cold Sea

by teamvanessacloud



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Art, Artistic Nudity, F/M, Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: DO NOT REPOST ON OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA PLATFORMS! Only Kazekaitou has the right to put my art in her fanfiction.The first drawing is called Queen Serenity's Prayers are Received and it's drawn for the scene in the prologue.The second drawing is called Planned Heroics where Mars attempts to assassinate Prince Endymion and Venus pushes him out of the way.In the titular drawing that was used for art claims, I had no idea where I was going with this... I just thought that Minako and Kunzite have their reasons for falling into the water sorta like suicide or sacrifice? Minako has a broken heart. Maybe it's forbidden love between Minako and Kunzite? I just wanted the two of them to be in the sea water. I wanted Minako and Kunzite to be people of rank. I don't know the setting but it's definitely along the lines of historical and fantasy. I wanted the sea to be magical so I put colorful bubbles and magical crystals in the sea. I wanted it to look like the sea so I put clownfish and seaweed. Thanks to Smokingbomber for giving me the reference for the white fish. So, it's definitely angsty but I'm weak for happy endings.





	Falling into the Cold Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Falling into the Cold Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169283) by [Kazekaitou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazekaitou/pseuds/Kazekaitou). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/sh1o0i)

This was drawn for the scene Kazekaitou writes in the prologue where Queen Serenity prays for a weapon to fight against Chaos. And yes, Queen Serenity is undressed to show her sincerity in the ritual.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/9N8g73)

Mars's outfit is inspired by one of the outfits Ha Ji Won wears in the Kdrama Empress Ki.

Venus's dress is slightly inspired by Belle's 2017 dress and her look is slightly inspired by an artwork Naoko Takeuchi did in Sailor V.

[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/184713977@N03/w7A2k4)

I got some inspiration for Kunzite's outfit by looking at this image.

https://4.bp.blogspot.com/-eokTYHNwehQ/WCESwDA-ZTI/AAAAAAAAGH8/JifiabHFKV0BSJ6BoDkD3b_9w2J_XH6fQCLcB/s1600/Ice%2BFantasy%2BEnding%2B1.jpg


End file.
